Unforgettable Love
by LetTheMusicTakeControl
Summary: NOTE; NOT A CR STORY! Connect Three's been on tour for 3 years straight. Their best friends, Savanna and Victoria, were left in the dust as Connect Three just kicked off. Now what happens when they come back? Shane/OC Nate/OC.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so here's my first story. Let me know what you think!**

_"**Unforgettable Love"**_

Chapter 1; Surprise, Surprise...

(Victoria's P.O.V.)

Ever since I could remember, I've always been the girl who was always unnoticed by ANYONE.

That sort of changed when I met Shane, Nate, and Jason Grey. No, I didn't meet them when they were famous. I met them when Shane, Nate, Anna and I were 4 and Kevin was 5. We used to play together everyday; we were neighbors. And across the street from us was my, forever, best friend; Savanna. The five of us would always play together at the park. Our parents were close friends as well.

Shane and I were always closest friends than with the rest. I don't know…We just had more in common with each other I guess…Shrug.

We would always hang out, and sometimes do things without the others.

All those memories seemed to vanish when the boys became famous, leaving Anna and I in the dust...

It's been four years since the 'Connect Three' have spoken to Anna or me. Now, Shane, Nate, Anna and I are 16. And Jason's 17.

I was sitting in my room, reading a book. I've read it for the tenth time this week.

Yeah, I guess you could say I pretty much don't have a life.

My sister, Alyson, is 13. She, unlike me, is really popular at her school.

She's also one of many crazed-fans of the Connect Three.

I was really getting into my book, until I heard a high-pitched scream.

I put my book down, saving my page with a bookmark, and ran downstairs to see what happened.

Surely enough, my sister was dancing around the living room.

"What happened?!" I asked, worried. Whenever something good happened to my sister, it was always a bad thing for me.

"Oh-my-goodness!!! Tory!!! You'll never guess what happened!!!" Alyson shouted in my face.

"What? You finally found out how to turn on the computer?" I asked, sarcastically.

Alyson just rolled her eyes at me and ignored my question.

"The Connect Three members are coming back!!!" She shouted, adding in a squeal and a quick twirl.

"What? You've got to be kidding me." I said, not showing any interest.

They're Connect Three for crying out loud...They probably wouldn't remember me even if they watched some of our home videos. Some of which we made TOGETHER.

"Yes!!! Gosh, Tory! You don't know how lucky you are to be such close friends with SHANE GREY!!!" Of course she was madly obsessed with the lead singer.

"Alyson, we're NOT friends...I highly doubt he'll even remember me...or even Anna for that matter..." I said, rolling my eyes. "So why are they coming back HERE? I thought they'd go back to L.A. or something."

"Nope, since They've been touring for 3 years straight, they're taking a break and going to YOUR school! TORY! YOU HAVE TO GET HIM TO SIGN SOMETHING!"

"Oh...Where are they staying? A hotel or something? I mean, not that I care…'Cause I don't---" I asked. I have no idea why I did,

"Oh yeah! That was the BEST news I heard about them after I heard that they're coming back. And, THEY'RE STAYING HERE!!! Can you believe it?! They're staying HERE! At OUR house!!!"

Alyson just ignored my mouth hanging wide open and ran upstairs to tell her friends the news, bragging that I have connections to Connect Three.

I was completely shocked, I ran upstairs to my room to call Anna.

"Hello?" She answered after the first ring.

"Anna! You'll never guess what happened....Major crisis here..." I was starting to continue but she cut me off.

"Tory, let me guess, one of your characters in your book died?" She asked, bored.

"No! Anna, listen to me...Connect Three's coming back....and the worst news is that they're staying over here at my house..."

I heard silence on the other line and wondered if she even heard a word I said.

"Anna??? Did you hear what I said?" I asked.

"…C-Connect Th-three…THREE…is....S-staying at Y-YOUR h-house?!?!" She finally answered, stuttering and then screaming into the phone.

"Yes! Now you can see that I have a major crisis! I don't want them staying here!" I complained. I guess I took that scream the wrong way…

"What?! Are you kidding me?! We used to play together. And to think, sometimes, you and Shane would ditch us to just hang out..." Anna was going to continue but ran out of words. I could tell she was smiling.

"Please Anna, get back to reality, they're Connect Three. They won't remember us...And Shane wont remember those times..."

"You've got to be kidding me, Tory. Every guy remembers the girl he plays with."

"I'm sure. If you call pushing me down a snow hill 'playing' then sure, I'll take your word for it." I added bitterly, remembering the last winter we hung out.

I could tell Anna rolled her eyes.

"Get real, Tory...So, when are they coming?" She asked, excitedly.

"I'm not sure, but with Alyson's reaction, probably sometime tomorrow." I said, without interest.

"I'll be over there at 9am." She stated.

I rolled my eyes.

"I don't think they'll be here until...at least 3pm."

"I don't care, I'll wait a month if I have to." She said with a laugh.

I laughed as well. Though, she did mean it literally. She was another Connect Three fan.

"Alright then..."

"Well I gotta go. It's Saturday night, and you know what happens...and this time, it's my mom's choice..."

"Yeah." I said with a laugh.

Every Saturday night, Anna's family would go out and rent a movie.

Being Anna's opposite, her mom gets scary movies, which Anna despises.

I could tell she gave a shudder.

"Don't forget, I'll be there." She added.

I gave a little laugh.

"Sure, Ann. I'll see you at 9."

Anna did a fake cough, motioning me to continue.

I sighed and continued.

"At 9am."

"Good."

I could tell she was smiling.

We said our goodbyes and pressed 'end,' which ended our conversation on that topic...For tonight...

**Okay, that's it for chapter 1. Likey? Don't Like? (Or as Shaun would say; "You don't liiieee?" LOL!) Let me know what you thinkerrs about it! And I'd appreciate it if you guys left some sort of review. I'll upload the second chapter. As of right now, I'm already half-way through ****chapter 3 right now. If I have the time, I'll upload it and you can let me know what you think about the story so far. Thanks!**

**~Lily.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the second chappy!**

Chapter 2; They're Here!

(Victoria's P.O.V.)

Anna kept her word and arrived at 9am, sharp.

I walked downstairs, in a plain t-shirt and sweat pants, and answered the door.

"Are they here yet?! Where are they?!" Anna asked, excitedly and looked around the living room.

She rushed past me, inside.

"Are they upstairs?!" She had one foot on the stairs.

I laughed.

"No, Anna. They're not here yet. Like I said, knowing them, they're probably not gonna be here until at least 3pm."

Anna let out a heavy and exasperated sigh and plopped herself onto the couch.

I shut the door and I noticed Anna was looking at me with a 'You've-Got-To-Be-Kidding-Me' look.

"What?" I asked, checking myself to make sure I didn't forget to put on pants.

"You've got to be kidding me..." She finally said.

"What?!" I asked getting impatient.

"You're actually gonna wear...THAT in front of Connect Three?!" She asked, eyeing me as if I've lost my mind. Jeez, it's only Shane, Nate and Jason. What was I supposed to wear? Some stupid skimpy seductive dress?

"So? What's wrong with it? They're only Connect Three...And would you quit referring to them as 'Connect Three'? It's just Shane, nate, and Jason. Besides, who cares, they'll probably just not even recognize us..."

"Okay, one; you have GOT to get real. Connect Three's just short for Shane, Nate, and Jason. Sheesh, unless you wanna say 'Shane, Nate, Jason,' every time you mention them which would probably be more than 5,000 times a day. And two; you have GOT to change into something else." She said, pulling me upstairs to my room.

She spent hours looking in my closet and settled for a black mini skirt, with a silver belt, black leggings, a white tank top and a black crop sweater and shoved me into my bathroom.

"You better be changing in there, Tory!"

I sighed and gave up. I changed into the outfit she put together.

I looked in the mirror and actually started to like the outfit. It actually looked really nice.

I've always loved her styles.

I walked out of the bathroom, flaunting my outfit.

"See, Tory? That looks great on you!" Anna exclaimed.

She turned on my stereo and we started dancing around like crazy. I looked at my alarm clock and it was noon.

Then we heard an earth-shattering scream. I quickly turned off my radio and ran downstairs, curious of what happened, with Anna half a step behind me.

"What Hap---" I started.

I froze on the last step, with Anna screaming in my ear.

"Ow! Anna, really?!" I exclaimed, covering my ears.

"I'm so sorry but...Oh-My-Goodness!!! You're CONNECT THREE!!!" She exclaimed.

"Nah, they're only clones..." I said sarcastically.

Nate was staring at Anna and I, as if he's seen us before. Oh gee, hey, Tory! How was your day yesterday? Oh not much fun, just the fact that I'm gonna have to share a house with my former best friends ever…WHO LEFT US!

My mother was a little angry at me for using sarcasm.

"Victoria Michelle Gonzalez! How many times have I told you not to use sarcasm in front of our guests?!" She started. Okay, maybe a little more than little…

I interrupted her before she gave me a lecture in front of Shane, Nate, and Jason and their parents.

"Sorry..." I muttered, looking away.

"It's alright, Shane here uses sarcasm a lot as well." Mrs. Grey said.

I half smiled and started up the stairs.

"Hold it, Tory. Nichole, Justin, your father and I are going to be out of town for today and tomorrow. I do not want any of you guys giving Jason here," My mother started, putting a hand on Jason's shoulder. "a hard time. You hear me, Victoria? Alyson? Jason will be in charge." She added.

I just nodded. Then rolled my eyes when no one was looking.

My parents were almost out the door until my mom turned back and looked at me.

"And, Tory? You and Shane will be sharing the attic room. And you two can work out the bathroom problem. And please, show the boys around. Alright?" She plead, mostly warning me and Alyson; no parties.

I nodded slowly and our parents left. Why would I throw a party? I don't even know more than half my school! Oh and wonderful, I'm gonna have to share the same SCHOOL with this pop-star and now I have to share a ROOM with him? AND A BATHROOM? … If it weren't for the fact that I'm only 16 and still live with my parents, I so would've just kicked his---

Nate was the first to break the silence.

"I'm Nate." He said, sticking his hand out to me.

I took it, adding, "Victoria...But I go by Tory..."

Everyone introduced themselves to each other and Anna, trying to be the funny one, turned to me with her hand out.

"Hi. I'm Savanna." She said and smiled.

I rolled my eyes playfully, with a smile and shook her hand. "Hi Savanna. I'm Tory."

Everyone laughed, including me surprisingly.

"So, when are we gonna get a tour of the house?" Shane asked.

Anna answered before I could.

"Right now!" She exclaimed.

**And there's chappy 2 for ya! Thankies!**

**~Lily.**


End file.
